


Yield 跪下

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	Yield 跪下

Yunho bares his teeth when his back hits the wall, cold and unmoving. A dull pain flicks through his body. Changmin’s strong arm caged him, and when the younge man leans in to command beside his left ear his shoulders are on the edge of shuddering. Yet he resisted that urge and keeps absolutely still.   
  
Changmin’s voice is deep, rumbling soft, and there is something so certain that is even more resolute than the concrete wall against his shoulder blades.   
  
“Yield. ”  
  
A sharp zing of arousal flushes across his lower abdomen. The lust, the fever and the longing. He tries to collect himself and be composed in front of a demanding Changmin; his eyes are wild and glistening and giving every inch of himself away entirely.   
  
Yunho inhales once, fiercely, he then drops to his knees.   
  
Changmin, now hovering over a kneeling Yunho, pushes Yunho’s head against the seam of his jeans. “Yield,” he says it again, this time more quiet, amused and fascinated. As the docile Yunho parts those delicious lips and takes his cock, he  smiles in satisfaction and thirst. 

  
当他的后背猛地撞上墙时，允浩忍不住龇牙嘶声。一阵钝痛袭来。昌珉强有力的手臂封锁了他，随后，年轻人迫近他的左耳，在他的耳旁对他下达命令。允浩的肩膀几乎要为此颤抖起来，但他忍住了，全身纹丝不动。  
  
昌珉的嗓音深沉无比，在他耳畔低声轰鸣。其中有某种特质，如此确信，比他肩胛抵着的墙壁更加不可撼动。  
  
“跪着。”  
  
情欲升腾在他的下腹，如同一支凌厉的飞羽。如此下流，如此狂热，如此渴求。他努力自控，想在这样一个命令着他的昌珉面前保持沉着；但他的眼神狂野、飘忽闪烁，将他的每一分迫切需要暴露殆尽。  
  
允浩猛地吸了口气，然后他跪了下去。  
  
昌珉将跪在眼前的允浩笼罩在身影之下，他拖着允浩的头，用他的脸蹭着自己牛仔裤的拉链。“继续。”他再次开口，这一次语气轻柔，饱含愉悦和赞赏。当允浩驯服地分开那双色情无比的嘴巴，把他的性器含进口中，他露出了满足的贪婪微笑。

 

THE END.


End file.
